The desire by users to interact with devices that provide wireless communication is ever increasing. For example, rather than use a wired connection that limits the mobility of a device having the connection, users may utilize a wireless phone, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, and so on to access a network, such as to surf the Internet, communicate with other wireless devices, and so on. To address this ever increasing desire and the corresponding increasing prevalence of devices configured to provide wireless communication, techniques have been developed to expand wireless functionality, such as to increase bandwidth, range and so on of a wireless channel used to communicate.
One such technique is referred to as “beam forming”, in which, transmissions performed by a device are focused toward a target device. Traditional techniques that were used to form a beam formed connection, however, did not address automatic gain control functionality that may be employed by the target device. Therefore, a device attempting to form a beam-formed communication channel with the target device may not obtain an accurate “view” of the communication medium used to communicate between the devices, which may adversely affect the beam-formed communication channel that is formed.